staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygod. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Żabki opowiadają - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (95/120) - telenowela 10.50 Przewodnik po ekonomii. Konkurencja i konkurencyjność (4)- serial dok. 11.20 Dzień jak co dzień. Auto dla Kowalskiego 11.30 Dzieci różnych bogów. Mniejszości religijne - program edukac. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes-rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (398) - telenowela 13.10 Miliard w rozumie -teleturniej 13.35 Ambulatorium 13.45 Hinduska medytacja w więzieniu (2-ost.) - film dok. 14.10 Wyprzedzić chorobę. Cukrzyca - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Ambulatorium 14.35 Zdrowo i odlotowo. Ćwiczenia z mózgiem (8) - program edukac. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport z demokracji - magazyn public. 15.30 Emigrantka 16.00 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleekspress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (15) - serial obycz. 18.05 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Podróże kapitana Klipera (5/13) - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (12) -serial krymin. 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument. Biznes w klasztorze Szaolin - film dok. 23.50 Moje życie z Billym - dramat obycz., Kanada 1.25 Sensacje XX wieku. Rok 1941 (3) - program 1.50 Klan Rydygierów 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (269) - telenowela 9.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (59) - serial obycz. 9.50 Nasza wielka rodzina. Wyspa albatrosów (12/20) - serial dok. 10.20 Blondynka roku - film biograf. USA 11.50 Koncert Finałowy Festiwalu- Piosenki Greckiej Zgorzelec 2000 12.25 Co nam w duszy gra. Jesień - program rozryw. 13.20 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (55) - serial obycz. 14.10 Powrót do Sherwood (2/13)- serial przygod. 14.35 Dzieci i ryby. Pieniądze w życiu dziecka - program dla dzieci 15.00 Sukces (20) - serial obycz. 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków- czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (19-ost.) - serial obycz. 17.00 Proton. Sztuczna inteligencja- magazyn sensacji naukowy 17.20 Piękne, dzikie, ginące. Bocian biały (4) - magazyn przyrod. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.35 Pole anielskich szeptów 20.00 Ryzykanci - teleturniej sprawnościowy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Z archiwum X (4/22) - serial sensac. 22.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Falcone (7/9) - serial krymin. 23.45 Polska bez fikcji. Listonosz z księstwa Seborgii - film dok. 0.15 Agent 86 (81) - serial komed. 0.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - ser. fab. prod. amerykańskiej 7.25 Parowoz Tomek I jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. ang. 7.30 Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 8.00 Kram - magazyn konsumenta (powt.) 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Integracja 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Ogrody zoologiczne Europy 10.30 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Lada dzień - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Reportaż 12.10 Książki z gornej półki 12.15 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 12.35 Mały. wielki business 13.00 Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 Pogranicza medycyny 14.00 Aktualności 14,10 Projektantki - ser. fab. prod. amerykańskiej 14.35 Seniorzy 15.00 Eneduerabe - program dla dzieci 15.05 . Poc!rółe Obietystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Gruby - ser. prod. polskiej (6) 16.00 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fab. 16.55 Książki z górnej polki 17.00 Integracja 17.15 Diagnoza (powt.) 17,30 Witaj Trentino - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Czwartek kulturalny: Co słychać w muzyce 18.30 Nie tylko o muzyce z Januszem OIejmczakiem 19.00 . Roiki są błękitne - film fab. USA 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłośc i namiętność - serial fab. 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Książki z górnej półki 22.20 Puls smorządu 22.35 labirynty kultury 22.55 Czas nauki - ser. dok. prod. USA 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (11) - serial komed. 7.25 Pokemon (35) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publie. 8.00 Skrzydła (56) - serial komed. 8.30 Legendy kung-fu (22) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (128) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (77) - serial obycz. 11.30 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (4) - serial oby cz. 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (60) - serial komed. 14.00 Duża przerwa - serialobycz. 14.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 15.00 Batman (19) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (15) - serial obycz. 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygodowy 17.45 Fiorella (78) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (129) - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ally McBeal (59) - serial komed. 21.55 Ostry dyżur (123) - serial obycz. 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (65) - serial komed. 0.15 Kurier TV 0.35 Droga do Mandalay - dramat krymin., Australia 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Porywy serca (74) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Happy Ness (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Alf (62) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Kapitan Planeta (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Kraina snu (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Pinokio (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (79) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11,30 Esmeralda (120) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.20 Trafiony zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 13,25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Happy Ness (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15 Kapitan Planeta (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Kraina snu (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15,05 Pinokio (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Belfer z klasą (31) - serial komediowy,USA 16.00 Alf (63) - serial komediowy. USA 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Valeria (54) - serial obyczajowy. Argentyna 17.45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodzIców) 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (75) - serialobycz. 20.30 To moje dziecko - film obyczajowy,USA 22.25 Centrum nadziei - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.30 Biały myśliwy, czarne serce - film obyczajowy, USA 1.45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodzicow) 2.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Klarysa wyjaśni - serial 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial 7.30 Czarodziejski peryskop - serial 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kassandra - serial 9.30 Integracja 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dok. 10.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Lada dzień - serialobycz. 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Kwartet 12.35 Wielki, mały business 13.00 Zwierzęta z bliska - serial 13.45 Pogranicza medycyny 14.00 Panorama 14.05 Program dnia 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Seniorzy 15.00 Eneduerabe 15.05 Podróże Obieżystopki 15.30 Temat wiejski 15.50 Kwiaty i ogrody 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial 17.00 Integracja 17.15 Zwierzęta domowe 17.30 Kość niezgody 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Halo Trójka 19.00 Fiołki są błękitne - amerykański film fab. 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial fab. 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Kontury 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.20 Puls samorządu 22.35 Labirynty kultury 22.55 Czas nauki - serial 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Magazyn 7.00 DOM Muratora 7.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 10.00 Baza Pensacola - serial 11.00 Allo, allo - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Czułość I kłamstwa - serial 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager - serial 13.25 Strefa P - magazyn 14.15 DOM Muratora 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 16.15 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 16.45 Czułość I kłamstwa - serial 17.15 Allo, allo - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 Akcja nad Berlinem (1) - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.02 Informacje sportowe 21.05 Wschodzące słońce - dramat krym. USA (1993). 23.35 M.A.S.H. - serial 0.10 VIP - magazyn 0.20 Chrlstine F. My dzieci z dworca ZOO - dramat niem. (1981) 2.50 Spotkajmy się 3.20 VIP - magazyn 3.30 Magazyn muzyczny RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 KatalIna I Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Nieśmierteina - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej 11.25 Zwariowana kamera 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Marla Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Nieśmierteina - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Columbo - serial 21.50 Mecłlcopter 117 III - serial 22.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.35 McCall - serial 0.25 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.40 Zoom 1.05 Columbo - serial 2.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 3.20 Zwariowana kamera 3.50 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:45 Swoje miejsce w Niemczech; reportaż Jolanty Roman - Stefanowskiej; powt. 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Giełda 08:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 09:00 Ala i As; Zabawa w biuro; program dla dzieci; powt. 09:25 Skippy; odc. 11/25 - Strażak Skippy; 1992 serial animowany prod. australijskiej; powt. 09:55 Obok prawa; Hazardziści; 1975 film fab. prod. polskiej (100'); reż: Mieczysław Waśkowski; wyk: Franciszek Trzeciak, Emilia Krakowska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz,; powt. 11:35 Kulisy PRL-u; Kto winien ?; reportaż Aliny Mrowińskiej i Grzegorza Sołtysiaka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Bardzo zdrowy wieczór kabaretowy; .; wyk: ELITA; powt. 13:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 230 - Szantaż; serial prod. polskiej 13:25 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej; powt. 14:20 Cysterski szlak; Kanałami rzeki Obry; program Beaty Szuszwedyk - Sadurskiej 14:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O Korfantym i Rozmierce; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 75 lat parafii ewangelicko-reformowanej w Równem; reportaż Jerzego Lubacha 15:20 Czcigodna starość; reportaż Agnieszki Arnold 15:35 Rozmowa dnia 16:00 Kulisy PRL-u; Kto winien ?; reportaż Aliny Mrowińskiej i Grzegorza Sołtysiaka; powt. 16:25 Magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Południk 19-ty; magazyn geograficzno - podróżniczy dla dzieci 17:35 Tropiciele gwiazd; odc. 9/26 - Pozwolić odejść; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 18:05 Teledyski na życzenie 18:15 Salon lwowski; Dynastia - prof. Helena Zygulska-Mach; program Jerzego Janickiego 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 230 - Szantaż; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Kolorowy świat Pacyka; odc. 8 - Papierowy teatrzyk; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Teatr Telewizji; Wybór; 1999 autor: Jacek Włosek; reż: Jerzy Stuhr; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Tomasz Kot, Roman Gancarczyk, Dorota Pomykała 21:10 Tylko cień - Koncert Darka Kordka 21:35 Jana Tarasina podróż sentymentalna; film dok. Tomasza Tarasina 22:05 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów; Iwona Siekierzyńska 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23:45 Polski dokument telewizyjny; Prezydent; reportaż Andrzeja Fidyka 00:05 Literatura według Długosza; Teofil Lenartowicz; widowisko poetyckie; reż: Krzysztof Magowski; wyk: narrator i twórca piosenek - Leszek Długosz 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:15 Kolorowy świat Pacyka; odc. 8 - Papierowy teatrzyk; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 230 - Szantaż; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 02:30 Teatr Telewizji; Wybór; 1999 autor: Jacek Włosek; reż: Jerzy Stuhr; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Tomasz Kot, Roman Gancarczyk, Dorota Pomykała; powt. 03:40 Tylko cień - Koncert Darka Kordka; powt. 04:05 Jana Tarasina podróż sentymentalna; film dok. Tomasza Tarasina; powt. 04:35 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów; Iwona Siekierzyńska; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Dekada; - 10 lat walki z inflacją; program Marzeny Paczuskiej i Jana Jankowskiego 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 08.00 Szpot - film dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Planeta Południe (16) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 10.25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (3) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Na każdy temat: Polski gigolo - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Okna na Chicago - cykl reportaży 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Wyprawy (16) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (14) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (10) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Wyprawy (17) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator finansowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Wizja 1 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Świeża dostawa: Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Jerry Springer - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria - serial anim. 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Plemię - serial 16.15 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21.00 Świeża dostawa: Policyjne taśmy wideo 22.00 Strefa komedii. Świeża dostawa - serial 22.30 Nowy serial: Pcin Dolny - serial 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Happlness - komedia USA Canal+ 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport + 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Chińskie skrzydła - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Uchatki z wybrzeża szkieletów - film dok. (K) 9.20 Kobieta z prowincji - film obycz. pol. (K) 11.00 Deser (K) 11.10 Miłość w rytmie rap - melodramat USA (K) 12.40 Wojna przyszłości - film dok. (K) 13.25 Miłość jest więzieniem - film sens. USA (K) 14.55 Złamana lanca - dramat obycz. USA (K) 16.30 Nowe wcielenie II - serial (K) 17.15 Przyroda Ameryki Łacińskiej - film dok. (K) 17.45 Cybernet - mag. (K) 18.10 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial anim. (K) 18.35 Cliff Hanger - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Dar wolności - film dok. (K) 21.30 Jaka Polska - film dok. (K) 22.35 Wybór Polski - film dok. (K) 23.25 Elektryczny jeździec - film przyg. USA (K) 1.25 Ojciec chrzestny 3 - dramat sens. USA (K) 4.10 Carmilla - horror wł. (K) 5.20 Wersety zbrodni - thriller USA (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.55 Trzy kolory - Biały - dramat franc. 8.25 Wróg mojego wroga - film akcji USA 10.00 Szczęściarze - komedia USA 12.05 Cinema, cinema 12.30 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin - komedia USA 14.00 Śmierć na etacie - film dok. 14.45 Trudne lata - film obycz. hiszp. 16.45 Księżniczka łabędzi - skarb czarnoksiężnika - film famil. USA 18.00 Cinema, cinema 18.30 Cukiereczek - komedia USA 20.00 HBO Na Stojaka! 20.30 Brazil - dramat USA 22.45 Mocne uderzenie - film akcji USA 0.15 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin - komedia USA 1.45 Śmierć - film dok. 2.45 Dzikie żądze - thriller USA 4.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Steven Seagal 5.05 Śmiertelny rejs - horror USA Planete 06.40 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (10/12): Najpiękniejsze krajobrazy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 07.35 Paul Robeson - opowiedzcie o tym, jaki byłem ... - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (58 min) 08.35 Ku przyszłości (20/22): Przyszłość rodziny - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 09.05 Testament szatana - film dokumentalny, Rosja 1991 (78 min) 10.25 Wiek lodowców - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (25 min) 10.55 To Bóg mówi, jak tańczyć - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1998 (51 min) 11.50 W kuchni afrykańskich emigrantek - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (26 min) 12.20 Wielcy kompozytorzy: Ludwig van Beethoven - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (59 min) 13.20 Okrutne niebo: Ogień i woda - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 (51 min) 14.15 Gonitwa do celu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (50 min) 15.05 Aktualności z przeszłości (95) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (47 min) 16.00 Wyprzedaż stulecia - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (52 min) 16.55 Podróż na południe (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1980-1981 (79 min) 18.20 Ród Gattich - lód, polityka i Music Hall - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1995 (41 min) 19.05 Stulecie Carnegie Hall - Scena spełnionych marzeń - film dokumentalny¸ USA 1990 (57 min) 20.05 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (7-ost.): Uzdrowiciele i lekarze - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 20.30 Legendarne samoloty: 'Delty' Convaira - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 (50 min) 21.25 Człowiek, który ujrzał przyszłość - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) 22.15 Tania - opowieść o bojowniczce - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1991 (88 min) 23.50 Zwierzęca krew - film dokumentalny, Francja 1948 (22 min) 00.15 Montgomery i Eisenhower - wojna generałów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (58 min) 01.15 Gdzie my się podziejemy? - film dokumentalny, Francja 1986 (26 min) National Geographic 08.00 Sieroty w raju (3) 09.00 Psie profesje (7): Endal - niezawodna pamięć 09.30 Kalifornijskie kondory (7) 10.00 Bez granic (6): Poszukiwacze wrażeń 11.00 Huragan stulecia 12.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (3) 13.00 Wyprawa na Biegun Północny 14.00 Sieroty w raju (3) 15.00 Psie profesje (3): Endal - niezawodna pamięć 15.30 Kalifornijskie kondory 16.00 Bez granic (6): Poszukiwacze wrażeń 17.00 Huragan stulecia 18.00 Rodowód Homo sapiens (3) 19.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody (8) 19.30 Oskarżony kormoran 20.00 Broń chemiczna 21.00 Świat nauki: USA, nauka i technika: Wyprawa na Marsa 22.00 Świat nauki: Z dreszczem (8): Hipotermia 22.30 Zagubione żółwie lata 23.00 Pochodzenie Homo sapiens: Człowiek (1): Kim jesteśmy? Narodziny ludzkości 00.00 Ukryte w popiołach 01.00 Broń chemiczna 02.00 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 04.30 Mistral: Pakistan 05.00 Pejzaże: Cywilizacje Meksyku 05.30 Na szlaku - Cadaques (Dali) 06.00 Landscape - Cypr (3) 06.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (3) 07.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Werona 07.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 08.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Saxon Shore Way 09.00 Europolis - Berlin (3) 09.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Kings Canyon 10.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 11.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj (2) 11.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Kalabria: Sila - Alpy południa 12.00 Sail Away: Jezioro Huron, Wyspy Dziewicze 12.30 Atlas - Austria 13.30 Adventures - Narciarstwo i tradycje w Kaunertal 14.00 Afryka - Wspaniały Nil 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja - etap 40 15.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (4) 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (3) 16.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 16.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Connemara 17.00 Pejzaże: Szkocja 18.00 Ludzie i miejsca: Mont S. Michel (1) 18.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Mount Rushmore 19.30 Adventure - Styria 20.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (8) 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja - etap 40 21.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (5) 21.30 Rejs Carnival Jubilee na Alasce (1) - reportaż 22.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Valle d'Aosta 22.30 Dalekie podróże: Kuba 23.00 Ogrody - Skarby Fundacji Dziedzictwa Narodowego 00.00 Wędrówki: Muzea Hiszpanii 00.30 Atlas - Andaluzja 01.30 Mistral: Pakistan 02.00 Pejzaże: Cywilizacje Meksyku 02.30 Na szlaku - Cadaques (Dali) 03.00 Landscape - Cypr (3) 03.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (3) 04.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Werona TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (47/52): Rodzinne podobieństwo? - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Carl Lauten, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (6 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Piękno ocalone 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (8/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 12.20 (WP) Kwartet - magazyn regionów czwórki wyszehradzkiej 12.35 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny: Leczące nuty - magazyn medyczny 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (44) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Harry Thomason, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Seniorzy - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Maanam: Łóżko - koncert 16.15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - program dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (16/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 16.55 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 18.35 Samorządowcy o integracji europejskiej 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Fiołki są błękitne (Violets Are Blue) - melodramat, USA 1986, reż. Jack Fisk, wyk. Sissy Spacek, Kevin Kline, Bonnie Bedelia, John Kellog (82 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (38) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.40 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 22.20 (WP) Puls samorządu - magazyn 22.35 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Czas nauki - serial popularnonaukowy 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Bryza Szczecin 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (37) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 PIM - serial dla dzieci (30 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Ulysses (17) - serial dla dzieci, Francja/Japonia 1981, reż. Bernard Deyries/Tadao Nagahama/Kyosuke Mikuriya/Kazuo Terada (30 min) (powt.) 10.00 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, reż. James Brolin/ Peter Ellis, wyk. James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Allo, Allo (11) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-1992, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (30 min) (powt.) 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-1997, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Tim Reid (30 min) 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (111) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 2 (17) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. James L. Conway, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.25 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (54) - serial animowany, Japonia (30 min) (dubbing) 16.15 Kosmiczne wojny 3 (Beast Wars: Transformers 3) (9) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (112) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 17.15 Allo, Allo (12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-1992, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (30 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 19.00 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Akcja nad Berlinem (Helicops 2) (1) (2 seria) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Edda Leesch, Werner Karle, Rolf Kanies (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Wschodzące słońce (Rising Sun) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Philip Kaufman, wyk. Sean Connery, Harvey Keitel, Wesley Snipes, Kevin Anderson (124 min) (powt.) 23.35 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. William Jurgensen, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Loretta Swit (30 min) 00.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.20 Christine F. My dzieci z dworca ZOO (Christine 'F') - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1981, reż. Urlich Edel, wyk. Nadja Brunkhorst, Thomas Haustein, Jens Kuphal, Reiner Wolk (125 min) 02.50 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 03.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.30 Magazyn muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ Żółty 10.35 Cliff Hanger - serial animowany 11.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 11.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 11.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 11.50 Aktualności filmowe 12.00 Czterdzieści rewolwerów (Forty Guns) - western, USA 1957, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Barry Sullivan, John Ericson, Dean Jagger (77 min) 13.20 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia, Polska, 1965, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Kalina Jędrusik, Wojciech Siemion, Jolanta Bohdal (85 min) 14.45 20 randek (20 Dates) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Myles Berkowitz, wyk. Myles Berkowitz, Elisabeth Wagner, Richard Arlook, Tia Carrere (84 min) 16.10 Deser: Kiedy wstaje dzień - film krótkometrażowy 16.20 Stan oblężenia (The Siege) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Denzel Washington, Bruce Willis, Annette Bening, Tony Shalhoub (111 min) 18.15 Raj utracony (Paradise Lost) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Herb Freed, wyk. William Forsythe, Marisa Sirtis, Nigel Havers (101 min) 20.00 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20.30 Przyjaciele 6 - serial komediowy, USA (dubbing) 21.00 Cienka czerwona linia (The Thin Red Line) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, Terrence Malick, wyk. Jared Leto, Woody Harrelson, Sean Penn, George Clooney (164 min) 23.45 Jak kłamać w Ameryce (Telling Lies in America) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Brad Renfro, Maximilian Schell, Calista Flockhart (97 min) 01.25 Pogrzeb w Teksasie (Texas Funeral) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Blake Herron, wyk. Robert Patrick, Martin Sheen, Quinton Jones, Chritopher Noth (97 min) Eurosport 08.30 Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn (powt.) 09.00 Ad Natura - magazyn 10.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Świata 2002 - grupa południowoamerykańska - mecz Brazylia - Kolumbia 12.00 Giganty mocy - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 13.00 Formuła - magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie w Sydney (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 16.00 Magazyn olimpijski 16.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Sztokholmie (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - zapowiedź sezonu 2000/2001 20.30 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: III runda Pucharu UEFA 22.30 Piłka nożna: III runda Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - zawody Pucharu Świata w Jarama (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu NBC Europe 06.00 Global Market Watch - magazyn gospodarczy 06.30 Europe Today - magazyn aktualności 08.00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box - magazyn 10.00 Great Houses of the World 10.30 V.I.P. 11.00 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 12.00 QVC - magazyn reklamowy 15.00 NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy 20.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 20.45 Late Night with Conan O'Brien - program rozrywkowy 21.30 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Late Night with Conan O'Brien (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Heartbeat - program rozrywkowy 00.00 NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 05.00 US Market Wrap - magazyn gospodarczy